DC: 2011-07-20 - Birdwatching in Metropolis
It's a quiet day, relatively speaking, as Supergirl sets down a car that had gone out of control and went over the side of the bridge to St. Martian's Island. Not waiting for a thank you, she flies off and up, finally hovering over the Daily Planet where she lands on top of the building, sitting down on the Daily Planet globe atop the structure. She looks around at the city below, then off at the horizon - at who knows how far away. Nothing just now. Good, lunchtime! She reaches into a spot on the globe behind some of the soldered-in letters where she apparently tucked away a PB&J sandwich wrapped in celophane and unwraps it, munching on it a bit while taking in the view. Meanwhile, further up in the sky... Hawkgirl extends her wings and flies for the sheer joy of it. Though she also keeps an eagle eye out for trouble. She is within her own body again, she has the memories which she is none too fond of, of being Kendra though. That is something she cannot flee from, but that isn't why she is out here today. She is out here, being herself. She smiles, thinking of Hawkman patrolling at home. They haven't been seperated since her return before now, so it's a strange experience for her. Though the feathers upon the wings of the feminine figure in the distance are grey, they seem to glint in the sunlight. The wings beat periodically, and slant, directing the woman's flight with ease. She is moving fast, a couple hundred miles per hour easily right now, and is higher than the tallest building in Metropolis. Though the motion may draw attention. Is it a bird? A plane? It sure as hell isn't Superman. Supergirl looks at the winged woman further up, off in the distance, her telescopic vision being able to make her out quite clearly, but she doesn't recognize Hawkgirl from anyone who works with her cousin, Diana, or Grumpy Ass (aka Mr. Friendly, aka Batman). Better safe than sorry. She flies up to intercept the stranger quickly, then matches her speed. "Er... hello there, who are you?" she asks as she loops around Hawkgirl a few times before flying underneath you, back to the ground far below, looking up. Hawkgirl catches view of Supergirl easily with her enhanced eyesight, though she may not see as far as the Kryptonian can. She pulls up quickly and effeciently. Her wings spanning out to catch her up. Her mask is that of a hawk for girls. She is silent for a moment as she studies the teenager, and then actually smiles. "Hello." The voice polite and pleasent. She isn't trying to kick anyone's butt right now, though many have cringed from her tone at those moments. A sword and mace hang from her belt. "Quite the arial acrobat, I see." Her tone sounds vaguely amused. Supergirl smiles a bit. Criminal threats usually don't start off by complimenting her, so that's a good sign. "Thanks. Yes. I'm sort of new and havent met everyone yet... you know, who aren't like... them?" She twirls a little, pointing down before resuming matching speed with you and looking up at you. "Who are you exactly? Or what are you?" She peers at the woman, using x-ray vision to see what she looks like beneath the mask. Hawkgirl halts in the air, so there is no need to move further. Much of the woman's accessories are made or lined with metal. She laughs, "I am a human being," sounding amused still. "I am Hawkgirl." She them moves to offer a bare hand toward you. "I am Hawkman's partner, a member of the Justice Society of America, or JSA." Her tone is respectful however, and there is an educated tinge to her words, a maturity there as well. "It is good to see the young so excitable. I suspect you are Supergirl, who I have heard of?" Supergirl stops as well and just stands in midair. She smiles a bit. "Yeah... that's me. Supergirl." She fidgets a bit in the air. "I don't think I met Hawkman either, actually. Last time I was at the headquarters I wasn't... exactly myself." She flies around you a bit, using another aspect of her super vision (microscopic vision) to look at the woman's wings with rampant curiosity. Supergirl peers at her wings curiously ."They're mechanical? What sort of metal is that? I don't recognize the composition" She looks at your mace. "Same as your weapon, actually." "You were at the JSA Headquarters?" Hawkgirl then says, "We all have difficult times Supergirl, the point is to rise above them." She then shakes her head, "No, they include a very special metal. I have a special...bond with it." Hawkgirl doesn't go into detail. But she does grin, "Let's just say, even you don't want to get hit with my mace." Not that she would do it without just cause. "So, what have you been doing lately? I fear, I'm not up on the latest gossip. I've been...out of action for a little while." Oh, try dead, but she doesn't go into details yet again. Supergirl nods a bit. "Well, lets see.... A month and a half after coming to earth, I got kidnapped and brainwashed by Darkseid, my best friend died trying to prevent it from happening, and almost killed my cousin." She sits cross-legged in midair as she goes on. "When I get back, I get into a fight with this person who hates my cousin called Lex Luthor who used something that split me into two people, one of whom was evil." She pauses. "And I almost killed 4 of the members of the JLA." She pauses. "Seven if you include my trying to kill Batman, Diana and my cousin" She shrugs a bit. "But they were able to um... fix me... before I did." She pauses. "Oh and I'm hoping to go to an earth school soon." she says on a more cheerful note, then peers at Hawkgirl. "So... like they say... Same old, same old?" Hawkgirl's grin fades. "You poor child." Her expression softens. "I am truly sorry for what you have suffered." She knows what her son has suffered from hers and her husband's curse. And now he is gone again...into the Dreaming. "The Justice League, I know of it." But she then smiles more softly, "A chance to go to school? That's wonderful. I understand you are from an alien world, correct? It must be very frightening, but exciting as well." She doesn't pressure about your hardships, she knows what it is to suffer them. "You seem to be doing much better now. Just know that you have friends, and a hero community you can depend on in times of difficulty." Hawkgirl's wings don't really flap expect perodically, as if an after thought. She mostly just hovers there. Supergirl nods. "Kal says he's not sure about it, but he doesn't get it - I want to be around others my own age. You know... I want to do everything other Earth girls do." She shrugs a bit. "Yeah, I'm from Krypton..." She corrects herself. "Was from Krypton, since it blew up." She looks down at the city below. "It's not that frightening. It's big though, I love how there are so many people. I can't believe there are millions of people in one city alone. So many things to do down there." She smiles a bit. "I just hope I'm doing a good job, considering what I've done already." "I am sorry about your world, but I'm not quite sure what he doesn't 'get'." Hawkgirl then smiles, "You do what you can, when you can young one. You work toward a better tomorrow, one step at a time. And with each set back, you cry your tears and entrust your loved ones to help you dry them, and then you move on. It is what we all must do." She then shrugs slightly. "I suggest clothes shopping, lots of clothes shopping. Good therapy." Yes, Hawkgirl can be very much your typical woman when she chooses to be. Supergirl pauses. "I think Kal is a bit nervous about taking me shopping again. He had this stunned look on his face the entire time." She spins around a bit. "But yeah I love shopping for clothes. There's so much variety to choose from! And shoes!" She shakes her head a bit. "I sorta mean... he doesn't get that I need friends my own age. He grew up on Earth... was able to have a sort of normal life, I didn't. I don't know anyone my own age here as friends. I mean... I 'know' some people around my age but I have only met them once or twice like Wonder Girl and Kon-El." She pauses. "Kal says we'd have a lot in common if I 'hung out' with them." Hawkgirl laughs at that, "Well, come to the JSA Headquarters sometime. I'll take you out shopping," she offers, easily taking you under wing as they say. She was a mother once, and she does easily see you as a struggling teen. "And you should. Stargirl should be about your age, if you wish to meet her. You should learn about yourself, and about your world, find out where you fit in. Men will understand in time, when they see they person you become, once you understand where you were." Supergirl smiles. "Thanks... Hawkgirl. I think I'll take you up on that offer." She runs her hand through her long blonde hair a bit. "So um..... were you doing anything special, going anywhere important?" "Not really, I was flying for just the joy of it. Exploring things...again, from new eyes. We all go through trials my child, and we often need to take restock of things. That is what I am doing. Would you like to keep me company for a little while?" Supergirl smiles. "I'd like that. Hey... I actually know a really great place I found a few days ago. Beautiful view, really high up." She pauses. "A little chilly, not sure if you'll need a jacket." "I will be fine," Hawkgirl states. "I am resistant to such things." Least with the Nth Metal upon her. "Let us go and enjoy the view then," she adds with a bit of a smile. Supergirl flies off with you. "I think they call it Mount Everest. Got some magazines and few boxes of these delicious things called popsicles there." as the two of you fly into the horizon. "By the way, you can call me Kara..."